


Privacy? Not in a Musical

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [11]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Euphemisms, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Until he could sort out his feelings, Galavant was relying on spanking the monkey to give release to his sexual frustrations. There was just one problem.





	Privacy? Not in a Musical

Galavant still missed Madalena. Galavant was starting to like Isabella. Galavant would never admit it but sometimes he caught himself looking at Sid and thinking how handsome his squire was.

Until he could sort out his feelings, Galavant was relying on spanking the monkey to give release to his sexual frustrations.

There was just one problem.

#There she goes, Mrs Palm and her five sisters  
#See how the weasel's getting whacked  
#Once more Galavant's fisting his mister  
#Flog the bishop and the dolphin and the –

"Excuse me! Can I have just one moment of privacy? Can't a man wank in peace?"

The chorus looked vaguely embarrassed and faded into the background.

Galavant sighed and tried to resume his self-pleasure but the moment was gone. And worse, he found himself humming the tune to the masturbation song. _Musicals_!


End file.
